revengeristsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gender-Swapping
The power to alter one's or other people's gender. Variation and usually included in Shapeshifting. This power can be the unfortunate result of science gone wrong, a mutant evolution, or magical spell and/or godlike ability, or Retcon. In the latter case, it is often the result of some fin faction, and can get... a little squicky. This is not to be confused with transgendered persons, nor those trapped in the wrong body (unless it is literally the result of science or magical spell), nor those whose bodies represent both genders and whose lives are cruelly destroyed by a close-minded society, like "He-She". Many people even spend lots of money and hours of painful surgery to get it, and we are cool with that (see also: Logan). It is only unfortunate when you get this power and didn't mean to. It can be awkward, embarassing, and pretty confusing. Like going through puberty all over again, but somehow weirder. I mean, if you are man, imagine how odd it would be to suddenly realize you have lady bits. And ladies... oh GOD, IT'S TERRIBLE!! YOU HAVE A DICK! RUN!! When male characters are retconned into gender-swapped female characters, it's usually pretty awesome. This is probably because women are naturally more awesome already. But when female characters are swapped into male characters, nobody really seems to give a shit. The only possibly explanation for this is that comic book readers are sexist, y'all. Plus, once they start to bring in slash fic or big furries with tits and cocks, it's time to get out. No, I meanseriously. STOP READING AND LOOKING AT COMICS FOREVER. If not also a Tricksta God or shapeshifter, they can usually only turn into the gender-swapped version of onesself. If able to change the gender of other people, by all means, go mess with the stupid hormonal teenagers at the mall. Also Called *Gender Shifting *Gender Swapping *Gender Swap *Gender Switching *Male/Female-Shifting *Bisexual Transition (but haven't we all been there) *Sex Changing (which also means somthing else) *Sex Switching Capabilities The user can alter ones and/or other peoples gender either permanently or temporarily, they may be able to combine genders or remove both item for neutri or add seven or eight with the fusion technique to become ultra or high score for multi-ball. The change is completely to cellular level, so by swapping, you will finally be able to get Sex in the City/Gladiator. Or just watch Princess Bride, there's something for everyone in that. The American Psychiatric Association (APA) has stated, "some people believe that sexual orientation is innate and fixed; however, sexual orientation develops across a person's lifetime".[1] The APA also says that "most people experience little or no sense of choice about their sexual orientation".[1] "For some "people" the focus of sexual interest will shift at various points through the life span..."[37] At least one study suggests that self-reported sexual orientation in a community may change over time in response to differing social trends.[38] In a joint statement with other major American medical, psychology, educator, and religious organizations, the APA says that "different people realize at different points in their lives that they are heterosexual, gay, lesbian, or bisexual".[39] A report from the Centre for Addiction and Mental Health states, "For some people, sexual orientation is continuous and fixed throughout their lives. For others, sexual orientation may be fluid and change over time".[40] [41] "number of lesbian women, and some heterosexual women as well, perceive choice as an important element in their sexual orientations."[42] Break THAT science out at the next family reunion when your homophobic cousin starts running his mouth! Social Import Gender-Swapping, or likewise, gender-swapped alternate parallel realities, often have a lot to tell us about society and gender role expectations. These political messages are sometimes ham-fisted or heavy-handed, but so is the dominating force of patriarchy, so... Associations *Identity Manipulation *Shapeshifting Limitations *May become pregnant, and be both biological mother and father to the baby. Let the Republicans have a field day with that one. If you swap back while pregnant, it may abort the baby, so WATCH OUT. *The clothes won't change. DO YOUR CLOTHES HAVE A GENDER, O RLLY? THEY DO? NO. SHUT UP. *While this gender does change, anything else stays the same: hair, eye, skin color, general facial features, body-structure, etc. Although your birth control may mysteriously turn into condoms. It's weird. *May not accompany a sexuality change, so expect to be either bisexual or gay once swapped. Unless you're proud and out already, in which case... okay this is starting to hurt my head. *Even though there may be gender-swapped versions of you in a timeline different than your own, this is not an example of this power. That is a different dimensional doppelgänger version of you with (almost) identical DNA. It is weird and squicky to have sex with them, also probably pretty egotistical. *Seriously, dude, it's like your time sister/brother or something. Known Users *Curtis Donovan (Misfits) *Loki'' (''Marvel Comics) *Tina Greer (Smallville/DC Comics) *Metamorphmagi (Harry Potter) *Emporio Ivankov (One Piece) *Bentham (One Peice) *Princess Zelda/Sheik (Debated) (The Legend of Zelda) *The Make-over Mage (RuneScape) *Ranma Saotome (Ranma ½) *Kamphers (Kämpfer) *Homura (Sekirei) *Tomoki Sakurai (Heaven's Lost Property) *Demitri Maximoff (Darkstalkers) *Seiya Kou, Yaten Kou, and Taiki Kou (Sailor Moon) *Alex Mercer (Prototype) *James Heller (Prototype 2) Category:Powers